<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No I Am! by Pinepickled</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28104843">No I Am!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinepickled/pseuds/Pinepickled'>Pinepickled</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr promps! [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Competition, Drunken Shenanigans, Fluff, Gen, Tumblr Prompt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:55:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>220</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28104843</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinepickled/pseuds/Pinepickled</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gai is the only ninja that can hold his alcohol.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Umino Iruka &amp; Yuuhi Kurenai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr promps! [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058951</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>No I Am!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gai watched in fond amusement as Iruka and Kurenai downed more alcohol than was necessarily healthy, but truly, who was he to keep his friends from the springtime of their youth? Especially when his two friends had turned their alcohol into a rather cute competition.</p><p> </p><p>"No! I'm the better <em>*hic* </em>Genjutsu user!"</p><p> </p><p>"No, <em>*hic*</em> I am!"</p><p> </p><p>Kurenai and Iruka had been going back and forth like this for the past 10 minutes, and had just decided on a competition to prove who was truly the better genjutsu user.  Normally, Gai would have loved to see the two face off- they were both exceptionally skilled, even if Iruka remained a chuunin while Kurenai a jounin.  However, his friends were very drunk and sappy drunks at that, so the competition they'd decided on was... interesting.</p><p> </p><p>It was a hugging competition.  Somewhere in Kurenai's and Iruka's mind, a hugging competition made the most sense to prove who was the better genjutsu user.  So for the past 2p minutes, Iruka and Kurenai had been fiercely hugging eachother, alcohol-flushed faces pressed together, both pouting at trying to be the better Genjutsu user.  And because Gai was the only one at this party who could handle his alcohol, apparently, he'd been dutifully egging on their competition.</p><p> </p><p>They were really going to regret this in the morning. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Lolll I hope yall are enjoying these! I'm gonna be cross posting them for a while, so enjoy while my ao3 goes wild for a bit 🤣</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>